El musical
by vicTORIousBlond
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si todos comenzaran cantar de la nada? No es como si esto fuera extraño pero, sumado al posible divorcio de Phineas e Isabella y la propuesta de matrimonio hacia la novia de Ferb. Pondran a nuestros personajes en un mundo de cabeza donde el amor triunfara y las canciones no faltaran. -Basado en capitulo de La Clínica-
1. La vida es un musical

¿quieres la cansion de este episodio? Aqui les dejo el enlace de la cancion original. Recuerden que este Fanfiction esta basado en otro programa de television, asi que si quieren verlo, que mejor ;)

solo agreguen w.w.w..facebook..com./. photo..php.. (quiten los puntos, excepto a los dobles, en esos solo quiten uno) y añadan lo siguiente:

_?v=10151481797280419&set=vb.193433904120719&type=2&theater_

* * *

El Musical

3:00 pm. Hora del centro.

No tenía la película más de una hora de haber comenzado, y los sollozos ya se escuchaban en la sala de estar por parte de dos de las tres personas que estaban sentadas viéndola.

-Lo amo –comenzó diciendo Baljeet, uno de los dos hombres presentes

Isabela estaba a su lado, y ni siquiera ella podía evitar que las lágrimas empañaran sus ojos.

-No bueno, esta es la mejor película del mundo

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo Phineas - A mí me pareció una verdadera idiotez. Nadie empieza a cantar de la nada en la vida real

-No te atrevas a insultar a los musicales, Phineas –reprendió Baljeet

La mirada de Isabela ya seguía atónita lo que había dicho su esposo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Los musicales son... son un reflejo de la vida real, son realistas

-Por favor Isabela, son una tontería.-ni siquiera él podía creer lo que oía- ¿Dime de donde sale la música en la vida real?

-¡No. Me. Saques. De mis casillas!

-Dime de donde –exigió Phineas, haciendo ademanes en dirección a la televisión

-¿Cómo que de dónde?

-Es una simple pregunta ¿La puedes contestar o no? De donde. Sale. La música.

-Si es cierto, Chabela ¿De dónde sale la música? –intervino Baljeet con una mano sobre la barbilla

-A ver, lo espero de él, pero de ti ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Bueno es que es normal que canten pero ¿y la música?

Se escuchó un portazo no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban. Claro que ni siquiera esto logro hacer que sus miradas de dirigieran en otra dirección que no fuera la mirada de su contrincante recién inventado.

-eres una vergüenza para las de tu clase

-¡Vergüenza! –dijo Phineas interrumpiendo brevemente la discusión entre Baljeet e Isabela

-Un gay cuestionando los musicales

La boca de Baljeet se abrió formando una perfecta "o"

-Yo no soy gay

Aunque por lo que se veía, quizá estaba mintiendo. Isabela dirigió sus canos al cuello de su amigo y comenzó a ahorcarlo débilmente, como si esperara una disculpa por parte de él.

-Isabela, Isabela. ¿Qué pasa? Déjamelo que me lo vas a magullar.- Intervino corriendo la pequeña Susy Johnson, que de pequeña no tenía más que la estatura - De por sí. ¡Ha!

-Está cuestionando los musicales-explico

-No pues,-hizo una pausa- mátalo Izzy

-Un momento. –grito Phineas al interponerse entre sus dos compañero de sillón- ¿Suzi, me vas a decir también que piensas que los musicales son realistas?

-No, no lo creo. Lo se

-Muy bien, Phineas contrólate. –Dijo a sí mismo -No pierdas la calma. Contéstame una sencilla pregunta, Suzi.

-Sí

-¿De dónde. Sale. La música?

Con eso el creyó haberla dejado sin palabras, y por un momento fue cierto, hasta que dijo:

-Pues así. Cuando uno quiere cantar, canta. Cuando el corazón lo desea

-¡Duh! –dijo Isabela como si se tratase de la cosa más obvia del mundo

-Esa es una gran estupidez. Eso no pasa en la vida real

-¿Por qué dices eso Phineas, por dios? Si la vida, es una musical –dijo Suzi poniendo sus manos en posición como si estuviera a punto de cantar.

-Pamplinas, no pienso seguir escuchando tanta tontería.- se puso de pie y giro en dirección a la puerta- Permiso

Isabela miro sus manos solo unos segundos, asumiendo que quizá él tendría razón, hasta que de repente una tonada comenzó a sonar como si viniera del fondo de su mente, con la diferencia de que al parecer todos lo escuchaban.

-¿qué es eso?

-¿Por qué te asustas hijo? –Pregunto Suzi -Eso es muy normal

-No, no lo es ¿Cómo lo están haciendo? –dio una vuelta alrededor de su eje.

Sus ojos brillaban y sus corazones palpitaban extrañamente más rápido.

-Phineas, acéptalo. La vida es un musical

Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que Suzi tomara aire y cantara:

_-**Abre ya tu mente, vívela**_

**-_Ve y ponte tu mallon_**–canto Baljeet

-Por favor Baljeet, yo no uso mallones

_**-Estas son las notas de una gran canción, que dentro de ti. Pueden despertar.**_

-No me agrada que invadas mi espacio personal

**_-Es así, es así. Ven que puedes cantar_**

**_Es así, es un gran musical_**

Isabela tomo el brazo de Phineas, mientras que Suzi tomaba el otro y lo hacían girar como si de verdad se tratara de una coreografía ya bien preparada.

**_Solo déjate llevar_**

**_Con las notas y la música que sale de los corazones_**

**_Y Al parecer Phineas comenzaba a disfrutarlo_**

**_La vida es un musical. Puedes reír o llorar_**

**_Vive en ti de este gran musical_**

**-_Cuando tú cantes, _**

**-_usa mallones-_** Canto Baljeet al mismo tiempo que Phineas lo tomaba y lo levantaba en el aire para el decir la siguiente parte de la canción.

**_-Y lentejuela_**

**_-Que viva en ti. _**

Todos volvieron a sentarse en el sillón, pero Baljeet tenía otros planes, y es que cuando Isabela miraba hacia la pantalla como si te tratase de una cámara, se acercó y dio un beso en la mejilla de Phineas, cosa que no pareció molestarlo.

-Te amo Phineas – dijo después del beso

-Bien, mi amor.- felicito Isabela- Cantaste

-No, no puede ser. La vida no es un musical ni lo va a ser nunca. Están locos –Grito Phineas, corriendo hacia la salida.

**_Es así, es así. Ve que puedes volar._ **canto hasta llegar a su dormitorio.


	2. Noches en Paris

¿quieres la cansion de este episodio? Aqui les dejo el enlace de la cancion original. Recuerden que este Fanfiction esta basado en otro programa de television, asi que si quieren verlo, que mejor ;)

solo agreguen w.w.w..facebook..com./. photo..php..

_?v=10151485331370419&set=vb.193433904120719&type=2&permPage=1_

* * *

El Musical

10:00 am. Hora del centro. Al día siguiente

Nada había cambiado desde el día anterior. Isabella y Phineas durmieron en su dormitorio como era habitual solo que esta vez fue Isabella la primera en levantarse y es que ella no podía ni dormir de la emoción. Por eso se levantó y fue a tomar una ducha para ponerse su falda estilo años sesentas que le llegaba a la rodilla, además de peinarse con una coleta sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Camino por los corredores hasta llegar a su dormitorio una vez más, y al notar que Phineas aun dormía, comenzó a decir:

-Phineas, Phineas. Levántate Phineas ¿Qué haces?

Su esposo se revolvió un poco en la cama hasta dejar escapar un bostezo y algo muy parecido al grito de una urraca.

-Ay, Isabella, siento que hoy no me puedo levantar. –Comenzó a decir -Tuve un sueño rarísimo: soñé… ahora lo recuerdo, soñé que la vida era un musical y que todos ustedes comenzaban a cantar de la nada y que la música salía de la nada. O de las alcantarillas que eran como bocinas gigantes

-Sí, si eso paso ayer. –Isabella dejo que sus ojos giraran -Pero ya levántate ¿no?

Phineas levanto la cabeza y noto el vestuario de su esposa antes de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Por qué estas vestida así? Estas comenzando a actuar como en los musicales que se cambian de ropa de la nada, me estas empezando a dar miedo ¡Para atrás!

Tomo la almohada y se la lanzo.

-Estoy vestida así para hoy en la noche, ya no digas tonterías

Isabella dio un suspiro, levanto la almohada del suelo y se la volvió a lanzar a su marido.

-¿Es tu nueva pijama?

-No, estoy vestida así porque hoy en la noche vamos a ir a bailar a un antro sesentero, va a estar súper de poca… de época sesentera

-ay lo siento Isabella, no me puedo levantar. El fin de semana me dejo fatal

-No te estoy preguntando ¿ok? Nuestro matrimonio se está hundiendo y necesita pasión y romanticismo. Como en parís. Quiero volver a vivir esas noches en el "moulin rouge"

- ¿En el moulin rouge, que paso ahí? No lo recuerdo

El ceño de ambos se frunció.

-me juraste nunca olvidar ese día-hizo una pausa- es enserio

-¿estas segura que era yo? No sería Baljeet? O alguien más, un mesero por ejemplo. –Al notar que ella no reaccionaba, siguió hablando- Lo siento, Isabella no sé de qué me estás hablando. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado en ese lugar

-¿Cómo se te puede poder olvidar esa noche? La presentadora del lugar ese, que estaba en su columpio se desmayó y se cayó al piso, casi se muere, y tú te empezaste a reír

Phineas soltó una carcajada

-¿ves?-una sonrisa volvió a surcar su rostro - Ya te acordaste

-No, pero me imagine como caía del columpio y se me hizo muy chistoso

-No lo puedo creer, -la sonrisa abandono su expresión -nunca te voy a perdonar esta.

-¡ay! Isabella por favor, no es tan grave. Es una tontería

-Me voy a… me voy a... –Hizo una larga pausa -Nunca pensé decir esto pero, si no quieres acordarte ni revivir ese momento conmigo. Me voy a divorciar de ti.

Salió tranquilamente de la habitación

-¿Divorciarnos? –pregunto Phineas para él y su soledad, que era lo único que lo acompañaba ahora en su habitación.

* * *

Phineas salió de su habitación después de meditar un poco lo que había ocurrido, tratando de pensar que de hecho no había pasado nada.

Llego al patio y no tardó en encontrarse a Ferb, que junto a Buford y Jeremy estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa.

-Oye, Phin.-grito su hermanastro en dirección suya- Vente acá con nosotros, estamos contando chistes de casados

-Muchas gracias chicos –agradeció Phineas - pero la verdad no me siento bien, no tengo ganas de estar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo

-Bueno, pues como queras –Ferb dirigió su atención a Jeremy y Buford –estaban casados y…

- está bien, está bien. –Interrumpió- Solo porque insisten les voy a contar. Isabella, menciono su palabra prohibida.

-¿gorda? –dijo Ferb

-¿cuerda? –especulo Buford

-¿castidad? –pregunto Jeremy

-no, "divorciarse". -el comentario recibió como respuesta un trio de miradas sorprendidas -Sí, así como lo oyen. Dijo que quería divorciarse de mí porque no me acuerdo de una estúpida noche, que pasamos en Paris, en un estúpido cabaret

-pero… pero Phineas. –Balbuceo Ferb -¡Felicidades!

Dicho eso, los tres amigos abrazaron a Phineas.

* * *

No es como si Isabella la hubiera tenido fácil tampoco, así que trato de ir hacia la cocina pero en el camino escucho los murmullos de Lisa (la novia de Ferb), Baljeet (que pintaba las uñas de Bridgett) y sé que ya lo saben pero aun así lo diré, la novia de Buford, Bridgett.

-¿Entonces la Isabella Garcia-Shapiro se pinta el pelo? –pregunto Lisa a Baljeet- Ósea que no es rubia natural

-Así como lo oyen y así como lo cuento, desde que le salió su primera cana…

-Yo no sé cómo me dejo pintar las uñas ahora,-dijo Bridgett con un lindo acento francés, apartando sus manos de las de Baljeet - así me parezco más a ustedes. Y eso es… TERRIBLE

-No seas amargada, Bridgett. Si te estamos poniendo bonita para tu pez gordo.

Lisa volteo la mirada hacia la puerta, donde había detectado un movimiento, lugar donde en realidad se encontraba Isabella.

-Entonces, picas la cebolla finita, finita –dijo para distraer la atención.

Baljeet la miro en pregunta, hasta que noto al igual que Lisa, la presencia de Isabella

-sí, finita –reafirmo

-Y así te queda delicioso el pastel de chocolate... –dijo Lisa, recibiendo una mirada de pregunta -digo, el omelet

-Así es como le gusta a Jeremy. –Brinco Baljeet – ¡Ay!, hola Chabela

-No se hagan, sé que estaban hablando de mí. Siempre están hablando de mí.-bromeo Isabella- ¿Pero saben qué? No me importa

-Isabella, no te vayas a enloquecer hasta que te lo digamos.

Los ojos de Bridgett dieron una vuelta.

-es que… creo que me voy a divorciar de Phineas

-¿Qué?- gritaron todos al unísono

* * *

-Yo no me siento feliz. YO. NO. ME SIENTO. FELIZ. –Se defendía Phineas- No sé por qué pero de pronto me siento triste y me avasallan muchas imágenes y no entiendo porque

-Ah, no te preocupes Phineas. Es que esas cosas –miro en dirección a su amigo-, ya me entere, se llaman "recuerdos"

-Ya lo sé, no seas animal Buford. –Espero un momento- Estos son recuerdos muy especiales, recuerdos con Isabella y sobre todo de… de nuestras noches en Paris. Y la verdad es que yo si me acuerdo de lo que ella quiere que me acuerde pero yo le dije que no me acuerdo porque prefiero divorciarme antes de volver a hacerlo.

- pero, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron, Phineas? Cuéntanos –exigió Buford

-Pues es que…**_ Estaba_**

Se cubrió la boca velozmente

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa, Phineas?

-No puede ser, no, no y no, de pronto.**_ Ahh_**

-¿Estas bien?

_**-Estaba**_ –una vez más –estoy empezando a tener la necesidad de contarles lo que paso… **¡Cantando!**

-Ah, no te apures Phineas. Arráncate de tu ronco pecho

-No, no y no. De ninguna manera voy a cantar de nada.

* * *

-Es que dice que no se acuerda de una noche súper mega especial que tuvimos en Paris y el me juro que siempre se iba a acordar y ahora dice que no se acuerda, entonces la verdad es que yo... pues estoy así como da igual ¿sabes?

- ¿Pues qué hicieron Chabela? –pregunto Baljeet a su amiga

-Isa, no quiero pareces chismosa pero… -Lisa se levantó de su asiento y fue en dirección a Isabella -Cuéntanos, cuéntanos, cuéntanos.

-¿De la noche en Paris?

* * *

-Sí Phineas, cuéntanos.

-Cuéntanos

-Cuéntanos

-No, no voy a cantar –comenzó a escucharse la tonada que Phineas comenzaba ya a esperar- No puede ser. ¿De dónde viene esa música? Ya estoy escuchando la música. NO. PIENSO. CANTAR.

Claro que al final, sí que lo hizo.

_**-Estaba yo ahí, mirando la Torre Eiffel. Cuando de repente esa sonrisa congelo mi ser**_

_**-Sentada yo ahí, esperando una reacción, cuando de repente en su libro. Él se durmió.**_

_**-Pasamos la noche entre besos y caricias excitantes que yo siempre anhele.**_

_**-Y aunque toda esa noche durmió.**_

_**-Pero el estar entre noches frescas**__ –_cantaron ambos en diferentes lugares de la casa

_**-Llenas de romance ilumino mi vida y este amor se llenó de sueños**_

_**Como un par de locos bajando estrellas**_

_**-y esa noche volamos juntos **_

_**-jugando sueños que construimos. Yo viví…**_

_**-Noches en Paris**_

_**-Noches en parís**_

_**-Noches en Paris**_–dijeron juntos **–**_**Noches de un amor, que quiero revivir…**_

-¡No! Me hicieron cantar –Grito Phineas antes de salir corriendo de al lado de sus amigos.

-Pero… -comenzó a decir Buford –yo pregunto ¿de dónde viene esa música?

-De aquí –respondió Jeremy señalando su corazón- y de esta grabadora.


	3. Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

Lisa tenía el cabello rubio, alta en comparación con todos excepto con Ferb, y una linda sonrisa que de hecho era lo que había enamorado a su actual novio. Ella era perfecta, o eso se podría decir, excepto por el detalle de que nunca encontraba nada de lo que buscaba.

-yo sé que los puse aquí –dijo revolviendo una serie de papeles sobre el escritorio que estaba delante de ella

La puerta se abrió, y frente a ella apareció un joven apuesto, rubio igual que ella pero con una mirada maniática que por alguna razón aterrorizaba al que la veía.

-no, no, no, no puedo creer. –dijo al ver a Lisa-Eres tú

-yo no puedo creer que…-hizo una pausa- un momento (risa nerviosa) ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿como, no me reconoces?

-ay, no puedo creer que seas otro paciente que no me acuerdo que existe –dijo con exasperación.

-no, soy yo –el joven hizo un puchero, recargando su mano sobre la silla.

-sí, si te creo ¿te conozco?

-soy yo, Irving

-Ahh ¿El fan demente de Phineas & Ferb? –noto lo que acababa de decir y se cubrió velozmente la boca- ¡Ay!, perdón

-no, no te preocupes. Si, ya sé que con eso me hacían bullying en la escuela, antes de que se inventara esa palabra. Pero no preocupes, el que tiene la culpa soy yo por que tuvo un par de ídolos que lo obsesionaron, pero mira –dijo permitiendo ver su camiseta que tenía impresa la firma de Phineas y Ferb bien oculta dentro de la imagen de un plato de espagueti-, ya lo supere.

-Irving, cuantos años. Déjame abrazarte-Lisa salió de su lugar detrás del escritorio y fue en dirección a él, con los brazos extendidos -Pero habla, habla, habla ¿Qué te comieron la lengua los ratones o que, que haces por acá?

-la verdad es que iba pasando –señalo discretamente a la puerta como sin darle importancia- y vine a casarme contigo

De inmediato, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Lisa.

* * *

-yo te agradezco que seas tan lindo conmigo y que hayas hecho todo eso por mí, ¿pero yo porque quería casarme contigo?

-¿no te acuerdas? Nos lo prometimos. –Al notar la expresión de Lisa, siguió hablando- Claro, era una tarde de verano, ah, fue una cosa muy romántica. Estábamos todos, Ferb te ignoraba y ahí, en medio de un amor no correspondido, prometimos casarnos

-¡ay!, ya me acuerdo, fue el día en que te caíste creyendo que había un poste cuando me preguntaste eso que dices y yo pensé que estabas pensando en voz alta

-preferiría no recordar esa parte, pero sí. Fue ese día

-Irving, pero si teníamos diez años

-¿y qué? Fue una promesa y, -grito haciendo que Lisa retrocediera un paso –Irving siempre cumple sus promesas

-pues sí pero…

-no, no, Lisa no pude dejar de pensar en ti durante todo este tiempo. Es que, eres la razón de mí existir. Olvidarte me ha costado tanto trabajo, olvidarte me cuesta tanto. Olvidar quince mil encantos en mucha sensatez

-Irving, sé que fui yo quien decidió que ya no más, pero no me arrepiento. No habrá segunda parte

-No me digas eso, me partes el corazón. –Irving dejo escapar un pequeño sollozo- Tengo una enfermedad terminal

-¿de verdad?

-no, pero suena romántico ¿no? Además si yo tuviera esa enfermedad terminal pues me hubiera gustado pasar contigo el resto de mis días

-me siento muy alagada, de verdad. Pero tú ni siquiera sabes si yo estoy casada

-no estas casada y ni lo estarás, -señalo con voz monótona- porque Ferb es incasable

-¿y tu como sabes…? ¡Ah! Me has estado investigando

-no, me lo dijo uno de tus… amigos, que por cierto te tiene mucha lastima por toda esta situación…

-¡ugh! Maldito Phineas –grito Lisa

-no, no, no importa quien haya sido, no importa, mira lo que importa es que yo quiero pasar contigo el resto de mis días-dio un suspiro, inclinándose un poco para sacar de su bolsillo derecho una pequeña caja, la tomo entre sus manos y con cuidado recargo todo su peso sobre su rodilla

-¡No lo hagas!

-Lisa… Elizabeth…

-Yark –a completo por él.

-¡Yark! Elizabeth Yark ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

* * *

Lisa miro a los ojos a Irving y por un momento sopeso sus opciones, por un lado podía llamarlo demente y correrlo de ahí, aunque por el otro podía decirle que si, al final no importaba porque Ferb nunca tomaría la iniciativa de proponerle matrimonio ¿o sí?

La puerta estaba abierta de por si, por lo que no sería gran sorpresa para nadie que alguien apareciese por ahí, ya sea por mera casualidad o por un interés. Lo que Lisa ni Irving se esperaban era que fuera Ferb el que apareciese con una mano sobre su cabeza, totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría, al igual que su novia ya que ni ella ni Irving prestaron mucha atención cuando entro y dijo:

-oye Lisa, no has visto mi cuaderno de Spider-Man? –De repente fue cayendo en la cuenta de la presencia de Irving – ¿qué, y este quién es? ¿Se te perdió algo, que se te perdió? ¡AH! Le estas pidiendo matrimonio ¿así se pide matrimonio, no te duele la rodilla?

Irving desvió su mirada de la de Lisa y vio con atención a Ferb que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.

-ah ¿saben qué? Perdón por la interrupción, ahorita vengo

-Lisa, ¿Qué dices?

-ah, yo…

-No. Lo. Creo. –grito Ferb que volvió con una mirada totalmente desorbitada al notar de lo que había sido testigo unos momentos antes

* * *

Por otro lado, en la habitación de Phineas e Isabella.

Ella estaba totalmente desorientada, no sabía qué hacer. Vio a ambos lados buscando una solución, su matrimonio pendía de un hilo y no importaba todo lo que le dijeran, ella sabía perfectamente que no estaba exagerando. Por lo que simplemente tomo la ropa de Phineas que estaba en el suelo.

-muy bien –se burló Phineas al entrar al cuarto – me doy cuenta de que por primera vez en tu vida se te ocurrió arreglar el cuarto, pero te voy a pedir por favor que no toque mis cosas

Cosa que era absolutamente falsa pues en realidad todo estaba perfectamente arreglado.

-¿ah sí? No son cosas, son basura. –tomo el cuaderno que estaba sobre la cómoda.

-mi cuaderno no, Isabella. Ya ha sufrido demasiados desgastes en su vida

-¿ya te acordaste de lo que paso en Paris?

Phineas dudo unos segundos antes de responder:

-No

-entonces muere cuaderno –comenzó a patearlo- muere

-¿si? Pues entonces tu laptop volara

-¡NO!

-Si te quieres divorciar no me importa Isabella, pero el cuarto me lo quedo yo

-¿ah sí? ¿AH SI? –pregunto a gritos

Y así se desato la pelea más absurda de la historia, al menos entre ellos, que consistió en lanzar cosas sueltas sobre la cama, sin que nada se rompiera realmente.

* * *

-¡Elizabeth Yark! ¿Qué significa esto?

-que me está proponiendo matrimonio

-Ya se, ya me di cuenta. Pero, ¿por qué? –dijo sin dejar de prestar atención a Irving que seguía arrodillado ante Lisa

-¡ay! Ferb, porque quiere que yo sea su esposa

-ya me di cuenta. No me trates como menso, Lisa

-¡hey! Ferb, ¿nos permites? –Intervino Irving- Que estamos ahorita pasando uno de los momentos más hermosos de nuestras vidas

-y encima te sabes mi nombre ¿desde cuándo, o qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡ya cálmate! No es lo que tú estás pensando

-¿ah no?

-No, Fanito (por Fan pequeñito) es mi novio desde la infancia

-ósea, desde la infancia llevan con esto a mis espaldas –comenzó a reírse –espérate ¿dijiste que se llama Fanito?

-Así le decía yo de cariño, él en verdad es…

-no, no, Fanito, déjalo en Fanito

-Aja, Fanito jajaja ¿Te llamas Fanito? No lo creo, oye hubieras ido a mi escuela. –Dijo golpeando levemente el hombro del muchacho- Te abríamos aplicado un Bullying que no la hubieras… ¡HEY! ¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA! ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? NO VOY A PODER SOPORTARLO

Y sin decir otra palabra, Ferb salió de la habitación.

-¡FERB, espera!

-No, espérate Lisa. Lo que pasa es que no me has contestado. ¿Si quieres ser mi esposa?

Lisa tomo aire, ya había tomado una decisión.


End file.
